


Fuck, Marry, Kill

by nolliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Porn With Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Sex, Vampires, it feels weird tagging my OCs but it be like that, loveless relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolliver/pseuds/nolliver
Summary: Dietrich's wedding is two weeks out, but he's not that stressed about it. It's no big deal, just for show. He's doing what he does: fucking around, going with the flow. There's danger brewing in paradise.
Relationships: Dietrich Hertz/Penumbra Krauss, Dietrich Hertz/Roman Alucard, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Fuck, Marry, Kill

**Author's Note:**

> a short story about some of my characters from a larger story i have yet to write. don't need to know background about them really its an isolated thing. 
> 
> vampire time babey

“You want to have sex?” Penumbra rolled onto his side, casting a glance at Dietrich. 

Dietrich set his book on his lap. His lips pulled into a slight frown. “Yeah, I guess so,” he replied, dog-earring the page and setting the book on the nightstand. He tugged off his belt while Penumbra fumbled out of his sweats. Dietrich stood, dropped his pants and tossed his shirt aside. It landed in a pile of other laundry of unknown cleanliness. Penumbra folded his clothes and left them on the floor. 

The two stared at each other a moment, unsure of who should act first. They lingered, Dietrich, in just briefs, gazing at the naked Penumbra. With his flesh on full display, Dietrich could see the tattoos etched into his skin—a constellation above his hip, tiny words underneath his breast, cupping his scars. He knew there was a crescent moon on his back, between his shoulder blades. Penumbra blinked at him, neutral expression unchanging. He tilted his head, hair falling over his shoulder, across the bends of his collarbone. He brushed it aside. He wondered if Penumbra was admiring _his_ tattoos, too.

Dietrich sat on the plush comforter and reached out to pull his fingers through Penumbra’s hair. His fingertips grazed the shaved sides, feeling the prickle against his skin. It was rare to see him mohawk-free. Though it was also rare to see him nude, and he wanted to drink it in.

Penumbra had different plans. He surged forward and pressed his lips to Dietrich’s in a wet mess. They kissed for a few moments before Penumbra pushed him down, pinning his arms above his head. He dug his nails in. 

“Can I ride you?”

“Yeah.”

With no delicacy Penumbra straddled him. He ran a hand over his dick once, though giving it attention was unnecessary. He continued to hold Dietrich in place, smile beginning to form. And then he slid Dietrich inside himself with a grunt. 

Dietrich’s eyes shut; it had been a while since they fucked. The feel of his skin inside his wet, intoxicating hole was unparalleled. He peeked, watching Penumbra fuck himself, leaning over him, their chests almost touching. 

“Fuck,” Penumbra grunted.

“You want me to touch you?” 

“Piss off,” he replied. “I can do it myself.”

He didn’t, though. He pushed himself against Dietrich, trying to find that _spot_ he knew would make him cum without an effort. 

They continued like that for a moment, Dietrich enjoying doing minimal work, until Penumbra came and collapsed on his chest, letting go of his hands so he could have free reign. 

Dietrich dug his nails into the man’s side, blood welling up where they pierced the skin. A drop slid down his leg and dripped onto the sheets. Dietrich nuzzled into his neck, then thrust hard into him, hands holding his hips in place. 

Penumbra took it like a champ. He grimaced into Dietrich’s neck and moaned. 

More drops of blood fell onto the bed. Dietrich dug in further, pounded him harder, and grinned at Penumbra’s soft grunts and gasps. He kissed his neck, nibbling the flesh until it bruised. He moved a hand up and grabbed Penumbra’s hair, pulling back his head to get a better angle. The pleasure built up and in a few moments he came, breathing a sigh against his skin.

The two didn’t lay next to each other, snuggle, or kiss the pain away. Penumbra dismounted and rubbed at his skin. He licked his finger and drew it across the surface, watching the small wounds heal. As they closed, he made his way to the connected bathroom. Dietrich watched him leave, rolled over, and picked up his book. 

Penumbra took a leak, turned on the shower, and sat on the toilet lid while the water heated. He picked at his nail polish and considered doing them afterward. In the room over, he heard Dietrich bump around, presumably getting his clothes back on. The thumping stopped, followed by the open and shut of the door, then the clatter of dishes in the kitchen. 

Penumbra spent the shower contemplating life, while Dietrich spent it digging through the fridge for a fresh pack of blood. He pulled out one dated from the previous week and dumped it into the glass he’d acquired. 

“I wish… I had a straw,” he muttered, sipping at the drink. 

The shower shut off. 

Dietrich took another sip and shut the fridge. 

Penumbra threw on the same clothes and reappeared, hair dripping onto a towel around his shoulders. 

“Hey,” he said. “You excited to get married?”

“Huh?” Dietrich set the cup down. 

“I mean, the wedding’s what, two weeks away? Aren’t you excited to finally call Roman your husband?” 

He shrugged. “Yeah, I guess I am. Mostly excited I get to move into his house.” 

“You decided to move in?” Penumbra sat at the kitchen table, resting his cheek on his hand.

“Yup. I’m fucking sick of moving around. Besides, he’s not gonna evict me, now is he?” He winked and grinned. Penumbra chuckled, nodding along. 

“Fair, fair.”

The two made out on the living room couch after Dietrich finished his drink. Penumbra kicked him out at midnight. It was usual behavior and Dietrich didn’t mind. Though he was disappointed he’d have to sleep in his own bed—an unfortunate mattress on the floor of a dingy apartment. 

He got home at 1 AM. The lights were off on his street and the regulars weren’t lingering at the street corners. A car was parked outside his building, engine running. In the moonlight he could tell it was red, flashy, and belonged to his fiancé. 

Dietrich pushed his sex hair back and approached, leaning down to peer through the tinted windows. He tapped the glass once. The lock clicked. He opened the door.

“Hey,” he said. 

“Evening,” Roman replied. Even in the darkness Dietrich could feel his judging eyes. “Get in.” 

Roman brought him to Black Chicago; the other side of town. Throngs of people wandered outside the door, presumably waiting for Gene to grace them with entrance. Roman parked around the side and shoved open the Employees Only entrance. Dietrich didn’t protest; he always did the same. 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Roman asked. 

“Yeah,” Dietrich muttered. “Why are we here?”

“I want to drink. And see you. We need to talk.”

The words to kill all hopes and dreams, spoken in a dirty hallway in the back of a demonic bar. Roman cast a glance back at him before disappearing into the main room. Music pumped through old walls, making stone throb.

Dietrich hesitated. He hand an idea of how this night would go, and wasn't in the mood to chance it, but the wedding was so close and he sure as hell couldn't afford to fuck it up. So he followed Roman, immediately immersed into a flood of vampires and demons laughing, dancing, and drinking. Some he recognized—regulars he'd fucked—and some new faces dotted the crowd. Roman sat at the bar, talking in Cardinal's ear, ordering something or other. He didn't blend in, really had that stereotypical old fashioned vampire look. Cardinal poured something from a bottle into a wine glass. Even in the tinted, dim light Dietrich could tell it was blue. Demon's blood.

Dietrich sat on the stool next to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Roman downed the drink, grimaced, and turned. "Are you happy?"

"Uh," he started. "Yeah, I guess I am. Are you?"

"No," Roman replied. He shifted to grab Dietrich's jaw, one nail gliding down his cheek. "I really wish I hadn't turned you into a vampire."

"It's a bit late for regret," Dietrich said. 

Roman pulled him in, kissing him. "You're only good for sex," he breathed when they separated. He stroked Dietrich's face again, running a finger over the scar on his lip. 

"Yeah, I know."

"Come home with me," Roman said, releasing Dietrich's jaw. "I want to fuck you."

The sex was good—not exciting, thrilling, or extraordinary, just _good_. It was never bad. Dietrich couldn't help but think of someone else as Roman fucked him in his expensive sheets. He'd rather be having sex in a cheap hotel with a guy he pulled from a bar, who he'd never see again. He'd rather be doing it with Penumbra again, because at least he liked him. Penumbra didn't regret what they had. Marriage was just for show, he knew that. Moving in was just convenience, he knew that. The sex was just obligation. That night he fell asleep in the warmth of extravagance, missing his unfortunate mattress on the floor. 


End file.
